


Nurse Kakashi

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Family Feels, Gai's influence is strong, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, kakashi loves his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Team 7 comes down with a cold and Kakashi realizes that it's up to him to make them feel better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Nurse Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Team 7 family fluff? You bet! 
> 
> I set a timer and tried to write something cute within an hour. I have a problem just writing short fics so this helps with that.

Naruto had started it. He was fine during the morning missions but once they all went to the training grounds, the blonde was sneezing.   
  
"I don't feel good, Sensei, can I skip the training today?" Naruto looked sick, but Kakashi wasn't very good at spotting illness, he can't even do it to himself. Kakashi felt the kid's forehead and frowned. He felt hot and clammy.   
  
"Why don't you go to the hospital. It could be serious." Kurama should be healing him.   
  
"No I'm not that bad, I just need ramen and sleep."   
  
"Ramen isn't a cure all, idiot." Sasuke looked just as sick as Naruto. When did that happen?   
  
"Sasuke? Are you sick too?" Kakashi went to check Sasuke too, but the kid took a step back.   
  
"No, I'm fine."   
  
Kakashi squinted at his grumpy student, trying to reword his next question so it wouldn't make him run, when Sakura let out a loud sneeze. She looked miserable. All three of them did, if Kakashi was being honest.   
  
"Okay, all of you go home and rest. You can't train when you have a fever." Kakashi wasn't keen on carrying them all to the hospital but he was prepared to if need be. The kids left slowly without much of a fight.   
  
Kakashi hoped quietly that was the end of that. Unfortunately it never is with him and his team.  
  
Turns out Sakura's parents were out of town so she had no one to help her. Sasuke was on his own and so was Naruto. The three of them had no idea how to care for a cold. It wasn't much of a surprise to the Jonin when he made Pakkun go out and check on them.   
  
"Boss, they are worse than earlier. Naruto is on his couch, Sasuke is trying to sweat out his fever and Sakura is passed out."   
  
"Not good." Kakashi glanced around his apartment and sighed. He pulled the couch and the small table back, then laid out the spare futons he had for Gai's team when they decided to sleep over. Annoying as it was, he was glad he bought the extra beds. He checked his fridge to make sure he had items to make soup and then ducked out of his apartment to grab his sick kids.   
  
Sakura was easy, she woke up saw what he was doing and then fell back asleep in his arms.   
  
Sasuke was a fight, he expected it and came prepared. He bribed Sasuke with the promise to teach him how to use a tanto.   
  
Naruto was the last one and the worst off. It made every cell in Kakashi's body scream with worry.   
  
Once all the kids were in his apartment he sent Pakkun off to Tsunade for recommendations. She sent the pug back with a note:  
  
 _"Feed them and let them sleep. I'll come by in the morning if it gets worse. Good luck brat."_   
  
He could hear her laughter, mocking him from her spot at the Hokage Tower. Kakashi tucked his kids in and started making the soup, he made enough to feed an army. He remembered Gai's recipe when Kakashi would get sick after some ill-equipped ANBU mission. Plenty of vegetables. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, knowing full well getting him to eat anything healthy that wasn't ramen would be the biggest fight.   
  
The smell of the food woke the kids up and he passed them each a bowl. Some mumbles of thanks and no fight from Naruto worried the man even more. They ate quietly, Kakashi turned the small television on to let the kids focus on something that wasn't their aching bones.   
  
"Pakkun, can you stay in the room with them, just in case?" Kakashi accidentally let some of his worry out in his voice, praying to all the gods the pug wouldn't say anything.   
  
"You have grown attached to these pups huh Kakashi?" The pug laughed and waddled out into the open space.

"Mind your business." He scolded the dog. As much as he hated to admit it, the pug was right. Kakashi was the one standing in the middle of his kitchen in an apron Gai had left behind, worrying about his students. Very unlike him.   
  
It seemed like Gai was rubbing off on him. He shuddered at the brief image of himself in a jumpsuit and yelling about youth. "Never." Kakashi muttered to himself before turning back to the stove.   
  
Sometime over night Sasuke got a high temperature and Kakashi stayed up up to wipe his forehead and make sure he didn't overheat. Naruto's fever broke as soon as Sakura's temperature got high. She started crying after she got up too fast. Kakashi held her until she stopped.   
  
Pakkun watched Kakashi fuss over the kids, amused and bewildered. The pack will find out about this. Kakashi had no doubt the pug was itching to go back to tell them. He'll make him wait.   
  
By the time the sun rose all three kids were fever free. Kakashi fed them again and told Pakkun to get Tsunade. It seemed like overkill but he wanted to make sure they were over the worst.   
  
All three genin looked pale and exhausted, but they weren't sniffling and crying about their aches and pains.   
  
"Sensei, the soup is good." Naruto smiled, he hadn't picked out any of the vegetables and ate more than three helpings.   
  
Sakura patted Kakashi on the arm and smiled when he passed her another bowl, she didn't have the energy to speak. He understood the gesture and nodded.   
  
It made Kakashi happy to see his student eating right. Another image of Gai and him in matching jumpsuits invaded his mind and he shook his head, not willing to unpack that thought.   
  
While Pakkun was taking his sweet time getting Tsunade, the kids fell back asleep almost immediately after they ate. After one last temperature check Kakashi decided to sleep, just a little. He didn't bother going to his room, he just rested in the space between Sakura and Sasuke, not caring if he got sick in the process.   
  
He didn't hear Tsunade enter his apartment, he didn't hear her laugh at the sight, and he didn't feel her check his temperature with the kids. When he did wake up his team was in his arms and sleeping soundly.   
  
"She said you are all fine." Pakkun snickered from his spot on the couch. "She left a note."   
  
Kakashi glared at the dog and wiggled free from the kids. The note was scathing and he needed to be rid of it immediately.   
  
_"You guys are fine. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I can't wait to tell everyone about the infamous Copy Nin snuggling with his kids, in an apron with Gai's face on it."_  
  
Kakashi sighed and looked back at his sleeping team. This was first time they were all together and didn't fight. They were incapacitated so it wasn't much of a win but to Kakashi it was. He took the apron off and dismissed his treasonous dog.   
  
The cold only lasted a day, the culprit was a 24 hour bug Team Asuma passed to them while on their cat retrieval mission. Naruto told everyone that Kakashi babied them until they were better. Sakura wanted the soup recipe and Sasuke actually gave him a hug.   
  
Word got around to Gai, who thankfully kept his mouth shut. Gai invited him over to his apartment for dinner and possibly to gloat. The look Gai shot him from across the table was all knowing, his smile was teasing.   
  
"I don't want to hear it." Kakashi grumbled over the bowl of spicy curry Gai unloaded on him.  
  
"You said you'd never grow attached and here you are taking care of your sick team and letting my own team sleep at your apartment when I'm gone." Gai let his words sink in before he spoke again. "My love, you've grown-"   
  
"Don't you dare." Kakashi pointed his chopsticks a Gai, mildly threatening.  
  
"Soft." Gai's smile taunted him.   
  
"I hate you."   
  
Gai laughed and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "It's okay Rival! This doesn't make you any less of a terrifying shinobi."   
  
"I guess." Kakashi knew Gai was right, and he accepted it. After the hair dye incident he knew they would wiggle their way into his heart.   
  
"I'm glad my apron came in handy." Gai slid in, watching Kakashi's face immediately get red.   
  
"I'm going to kill the Hokage."


End file.
